Misunderstood
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: After Randall is banished to the human world, he is taken and cared for by an entire family of humans. Most of the family is happy and intrigued by him while their oldest daughter just wants him out of their lives. Will she come around to him? Will she be able to change him too? and Will Randall ever get back home? (Currently on Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Hitching a Ride

**A.N: Hello my good people! :) This is my new Monsters Inc. Fanfic "Misunderstood" This story takes place after MI of course and it's another Randall getting healed by humans story surprise surprise. This is NOT a rip off of any of those other stories with the same situation, all this came from my own head. There might be a little Randall/OC in this. Alright I'll let you guys enjoy this :) Also I don't own Monsters Inc. It belongs to PIXAR. Although I really want to work there someday :)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"C'mon! Let's see the old play here! Come on, chuck, chuck, chuck 'im baby!" Said the little green eyeball known as Mike Wazowski,

The large blue hands of the rival monster Randall knew as Sulley was about to throw him through a large wooden door into the human world.

"Wait! No, no, please, no, no!" Begged the frightened voice of Randall Boggs, he continued to beg but to no avail. Suddenly he felt the strong grip Sulley had on him loosen up and he felt the wind in his face as he flew through the door.

"NO!" He yelled, he flew into the closet and Mike closed the door after him.

"And he is..Outta here!" Mike yelled,

* * *

Randall sat up groaning in pain from the hard impact of rolling in through the closet. He rubbed the left side of his head and looked at his surroundings. He was in what looked like a living room with wooden walls and a really busted up couch and T.V. Suddenly he heard a child's voice that sounded like it had already hit puberty.

"Mama, 'nother gator got in the house!" The kid said, A middle aged woman came out from behind the kid looking rather angry.

" 'Nother gator?! Give me that shovel!" The boy handed her a shovel and and she approached Randall with fiery eyes.

"Come here!" She yelled, suddenly she began to beat Randall on the head with the shovel; Randall crying out in pain with each hit. It was horrible for him and what made matters was she hit him fourtimes. After the fourth an final blow to the head he made a run for it. He dashed for the front door to the trailer struggling to turn the knob for second. Everything was a daze thanks to the hits he got from the psychotic lady who hit him in the first place. He looked back at the crazy old lady with the shovel who was now running towards him still holding the shovel poised like she was ready to strike again.

"Come back here, 'ya! I'm not finished with 'ya yit!" Randall freaked out and began to pull at the knob like crazy until it turned and he finally got the metal door open. The door swung open easily like it was made of cardboard. He dashed out of the trailer just as the woman raised her shovel to hit him again. When she swung her shovel downward, the shovel only missed the tip of first frond just by a bit almost slice the pink tipe of it off. He continued to run using all the strength he had left in him. He looked back for a second and saw where the lady was now standing. She was standing on the front porch shaking that shovel angrily in the air cursing at him for getting away.

"You's a lucky little gator! You'ds better not show your ugly face 'ere agin!" Randall then looked back to the path ahead. He was heading into a large area of swamp. He knew of the dangers that possibly awaited him in that swamp area. But he didn't care, his only goal at the moment was to find somewhere to lay low. As he stood there alone now deep in the swamp he could now feel a cool summer breeze flowing past him as the night continued to go on. He could see the moon through some thin tree branches and wondered where to go now. Then he remembered what they taught him when he was younger. "Follow the moss on the North side of trees. He looked around at the trunks of the large trees. Unfortunately the trees were covered in moss all over and not just on the North side. He continued to look some more and finally began to see some trees with some moss facing North. He followed the path that the moss on the trees were facing and he just continued to walk cautious of the dangers that were possibly lurking in the shadows all around him. Anything could be in those shadows, anything that was out to get him, anything could get him in his weak state. He decided to start moving a little quicker down the path until he saw some large bushes blocking the way. He pulled some of the branches down and winced for a breif moment adjusting to the brightness of what he was seeing. It was a bright town, almost as bright as New Orleans but that was not where he was. He looked around at the dim signs that were matching with the stars in the sky. The lovely couples walking by on a late-summer night stroll and other people just driving by in their cars. He couldn't believe his eyes! Civilization! He blended in with his surroundings and slithered through the bushes that were rudely poking him with their branches. He crawled onto one of the sidewalks carefully maneuvering around the people who were walking past him. He knew that if he was going to get out of this horrid place, he was going to need something fast, like a set of wheels. He heard an engine revving and he turned his attention towards that noise.

What he saw was a cruddy old gas station. The signs and walls were filthy and covered with grime and the light fixtures just flickered on and off looking like they were about to go out. He saw a lone red van that was just finished being filled up with gas. A man with brown hair and a brown beard put the pump away, closed the gas tank, climbed back in the car and started the engine while the woman who was probably his wife and their two twin girls came out of the convienience store; each twin happily carrying candy in each hand. Randall then got an idea.

He slithered faster than ever across the street and to the van that was just about to leave when he grabbed onto the back still keeping his camoflogue in tact. The van began to move and he gripped to the back trunk of the van and held on with all of his might. He soon saw the town disappear as the van drove further away. After about twenty minutes the van passed by a sign that Randall could just barely make out. It said,

" **You are now leaving Louisiana, Come Back Soon!"**

The sign went as soon as it came. However he _did_ mangage to see what was on the other side. On the other side of the sign it read,

" **Now entering Mississippi, Population: 2.583 Million"**

* * *

 **There's chapter 1. Let me know what you think :) Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2: Camping trip Disaster

**A.N: Hello people, I'm back with another chapter. We're going to meet the main family in this story. Please review, favorite, and follow. Okay, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Who's excited to go camping?!" A happy voice exclaimed,

There was no response. The man who had said that was a male with brown hair with a few white hairs and a stubble beard and green eyes. The female brunette who was sitting in the in the shotgun seat turned to face the backseat. Still no response. Sitting in the backseat were four other people. Three were kids, one was an adult. The three children were two girls and one boy.

"Mom, did we really have to go camping this weekend?" Complained Kasey, the youngest, Kasey had really curly red hair and blue eyes. She was the youngest child of the household but she was also the whiniest of the family.

"Yeah mom, I can barely get any reception out here!" Complained 16 year old Molly, Molly was the second oldest child of the family. She had brown hair with barely noticeable red streaks but in larger curls. She was the type of girl who was on her phone texting her friends 24/7. Every waking moment of her life was her eyes attached to her phone screen.

"Yeah mom, I had plans to hang out with Josie this weekend!" Said the boy they called Joey, Joey was third oldest in the family, Kasey came after him. His hair was a light caramel blonde and his blue eyes sparkled like crystal clear water. He was the kind of guy who always thought he was a ladies man and could get any girl to go out with him. Whenever he was in a relationship, most of the time, he'd dump them.

The woman in the shotgun seat glared at them with her faded blue eyes and her lip in a straight line formation.

"Kids, I think this whole weekend camping trip is a great idea, we should be thanking your father for this." The woman in the shotgun seat said sternly, the three kids shut up then and there. When their

"What about you, Anna? Are _you_ excited for this camping trip?" The father asked looking into the rearview mirror at the adult female in the backseat, the mid-adult was laying her head against the car window staring at the trees and wilderness whisk by. Anna was 26 years old and the oldest sibling of the family. She had long medium brunette hair and her father's hazel eyes. She didn't respond for a moment and then finally spoke.

"Yeah, sure, dad." She said completely depressed and disinterested not taking her eyes off the passing forest scenery, this concerned her father.

"Anna, you okay?" He asked a little worried, Anna didn't respond until Kasey spoke up for her.

"She's just sad because Rich is hanging out with his friend this weekend and he couldn't come on the camping trip with us." She explained, Anna whipped her head towards the little redhead.

"Shut up, Kasey!" She said angrily through gritted teeth, Rich was Anna's boyfriend. They had been together for almost 3 years running. However, for the past week Rich had been..distant and Anna didn't know why.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Her mother said sympathetically, "Oh that's not even the worst part." Anna said sarcastically putting on a fake smile, "His "friend" is a girl…"

"What's wrong with that?" Joey asked, "What do you think, dumb dumb?!" Molly asked sarcastically elbowing him hard with her pointed elbow,

"Ow!" Joey whined rubbing his upper arm in pain, "She's upset that she will steal him away from her."

"Yeah, I saw them on the boardwalk the other day sharing a funnel cake." Kasey said, Anna slammed her back against the window while Molly just gave her an evil glare.

"You're not helping, Kasey." Molly said angrily, not only was Molly a phone enthusiast, she was a romantic enthusiast as well. She knew all about what guys wanted and how to win them over. However she still didn't have a boyfriend for reasons she didn't know. Rumor had it was because she was terrifying at times.

"Listen, Anne...If you really want Rich to notice you again, then you gotta show him you care." Molly explained, "I _do_ care." Anna said moping, "What I mean is, buy him a souvenir or something. Show him that he's on your mind." Molly told her,

"There is a gas station with a souvenir shop not so far away. Maybe you could get him something there. Her mother beamed, "Okay." Molly shrugged,

* * *

They stopped at the gas station and refueled. In the shop Anna looked around to see if she could find something for Rich. She looked around if there was like a pair of shades or something but there was literally _nothing_.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure you'll find something." Her mother said putting a hand on her shoulder, Anna didn't say anything. They climbed back into the car and took off again.

* * *

After a few hours, they arrived at the campsite. It was in the middle of the woods. It was also beside field of flowers but you couldn't really see it well from the where you are in the woods. Their mother searched this place up on the Internet and found that the area was a very popular camping spot and that people gave it high ratings. The kids could hear the crunch of stones and twigs as the car drove over them. The car finally came to a stop and they climbed out of the car.

"Anna? Anna I'm going to need you to help me put up the tents." Her father said getting the tents out of the trunk,

"Okay." Anna said plainly, she wasn't upset about helping, but she sure wasn't happy about it either. She helped her mother and father set up the tents while her siblings literally didn't help at all. Moppy just texted on her phone, Joey only put one tent up, his own, and Kasey was just running around gigging.

'Kasey, can you help us out over here?" Anna asked the five-year-old girl who was chasing a butterfly, Kasey stopped running and looked at her.

"What do you expect from me? I'm only five years old." She said holding up her hand showing her five fingers, Anna groaned. She looked over to Molly who was still texting on her phone.

"Molly, aren't you going to help us out?" Molly looked up from her phone and stared directly into Anna's eyes. "No thanks, I'm good." She said, Anna rolled her eyes and went back to working. When the tents were finally set up, their parents decided to go get some more first aid stuff in case something were to happen. Their kids normally didn't get hurt that much but better safe than sorry.

"Anna, we're going to the store to pick up some extra supplies , you're in charge."

"Yeah, okay dad." Anna said looking up at her father, she was sitting in a fold out chair reading "Dark Souls" by Paula Morris. She was really into romantic ghost stories.

"Okay, we'll be back in an hour." Their mother smiled, the two climbed into the car and drove off leaving the kids behind.

"Hey Anna, I'm going to go play hide and seek in the woods. You wanna play with us?" Kasey asked, Anna looked up from her book at the five year old.

"I'd love to, Kasey. But I really gotta finish this book. I've been wanting to finish it for ages." Anna said,

"Are you sure? It's gonna be me, Joey, and Molly." Kasey explained, Anna looked over at Molly confused. Molly was on her phone texting as always.

"You're going too, Molly? I mean, Joey is understandable because he and Kasey are closer but you too?" Anna said confused,

"Meh, better than being hearing her whine." Mom said shrugging, Anna just shrugged and went back to her book.

"Just don't get lost, okay?" Anna asked not looking up from her book this time,

"Yeah okay, mother." Molly sassed sarcastically, Anna rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

Randall was walking alone in the middle of nowhere. He didn't know where he was anymore and he knew he had to find shelter before it got dark and the sun was already setting so he knew time was limited. It had been at least a day or two since he first entered this world and hitched a ride on that van.

One day ago he was still on the van entering Georgia and that's where he got off. He had been traveling on foot since then. He looked around at his surroundings. There was nothing but trees for miles. He was weak and tired, he couldn't go much further. Suddenly he stumbled over a tree's root and fell to the ground to weak to pick himself up. He laid there on the ground as everything became dizzy. Just before he passed out, he saw three blurry figures then fainted.

* * *

 **Whoa...who could those figures be? Stay tuned to find out.**


End file.
